Music
by Kamisado
Summary: An introverted musician finally realizes just what was missing since his brother's death. Love. NaruXSasu. First FF on here, be nice! I just edited both chapters!
1. Prologue

Title:Music

Author:ButterflyWingsFromHell

Summary:Sasuke, and introverted violinist, was from a very young age, overshadowed by his elder brother, who also played the violin at the level of a prodigy. After his brother's suicide, all those stresses and difficulties fell onto Sasuke's 14 year old shoulders. Now, at age eighteen, the age his brother was at the time of his death, Sasuke is losing both his will to live and his will to play. But after a meeting a blonde clarinet player at a rehersal for a classical quintet, he's not so sure that it's his will to live, as much as it is, his grip on his emotions.

Characters:Sasuke(Violin), Naruto(Clarinet), Lee(Cello), Hinata (Flute), Gaara (Piano), and mentions of Itachi.

Rating:T, might go up in later chapters.

Note:This is in an AU.

Warning:Yaoi, boy-love, shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer:If I honestly owned Naruto, a good portion of the time would be spent with Naruto and Sasuke... without clothes... In the bathouse... DAILY. But sadly, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Oh well, I guess I'll have to deal with awesome fanfiction.

Prologue:

The day Itachi had taken a flying leap off of the Australia Opera house, was a sad, sad day for the Uchiha family.

And an even sadder day for the musical community.

They didn't care all too much that a person was dead, all they cared about, was the money that they were no longer going to be making.

And 14 year old Sasuke saw through all of their simple facades and acts, as they spoke to his parents, "We're so sorry."

But to him, all those faces read one thing as the mouths spoke another:

_'Yeah, we're damn sorry that we couldn't make more money off of him before he chickened out in life.'_

But Sasuke didn't care all too much about them.

All he cared about at this point, was that the one person he'd learnt everything from was gone, that one person who he'd trusted with everything...

Was not there.

Yes, the day Itachi took his flying leap, was a sad day for the Uchiha family, and an even sadder day for the musical community, but it was saddest for the younger brother, who had sat on his decesed brother's bed for three hours before said brother's funeral.

Saddest for the younger brother, who now had to take that place.

Itachi's place.

It would be near impossible, and it would take Sasuke four more years, but he would fill those shoes, as Itachi, as with all musicians...

Ended up forgotten, a distant memory of heavenly melodies and heart throbbing rhythms.

Sasuke never forgave society for forgetting his brother, forgetting the magic that those hands once created on the simple strings of one red oak violin.


	2. Chapter 1

Title:Music, Chapter 1

Author:Kamisado

Characters: Sasuke (Violin), Naruto (Clarinet), Lee (Cello), Hinata (Flute), Gaara (Piano), and mentions of Itachi.

Rating: T might go up in later chapters.

Note: This is in an AU. "Speech". 'Thought'

Warning: Yaoi, boy-love, shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: If I honestly owned Naruto, a good portion of the time would be spent with Naruto and Sasuke... without clothes... In the bathouse... DAILY. But sadly, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Oh well, I guess I'll have to deal with awesome fan fiction.

Chapter 1

Sasuke yawned in a bored fashion as once again, his step-mother rambled on and on, endlessly about the day's schedule.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes mother..."

Sasuke chose not to fight it today.

He honestly didn't care enough to make an effort of leaving and then dealing with his neurotic, bitchy mother shrieking her head off at him later.

That woman drove him up the walls...

Thank god they weren't blood related.

His father had remarried after Sasuke's REAL mother divorced him and took off with some good for nothing, baby faced model.

So the woman he needed to deal with now?

Angel, his father's ex secretary from the record company.

The woman was half his father's age and had the IQ of a peanut.

But, Sasuke respected her nonetheless, because he knew that if he did otherwise, he'd lose any chance he had of getting that car he wanted for his 19th birthday.

Oh well.

He just wanted to know why 'Angel' tried to act like she cared so much.

She, as with all the others, wanted to just say that they knew him.

That she knew the biggest musical sensation since Mozart.

"And your audition into the quintet has been moved forward to...Tomorrow." His step-mother read out from his day planner.

_'Audition? What audition?'_ Sasuke voiced his confusion as soon as the word Audition had presented itself.

"Audition?"

Sasuke felt nearly insulted.

He didn't DO auditions, he hadn't since childhood.

"Yes remember? Your tutor asked me to get you an audition with them."

Sasuke glared hotly at the woman.

"Angel, you know how I feel about auditions."

"I know, I know, but this is a very famous group. And I _know_ that your poor brother wouldn't be pleased with your current attitude if he was here today."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in what could only be described as rage.

That stupid bitch had played the Itachi card.

He stood from his seat swiftly, and started towards the door rapidly.

"And I know it would just mean the world to your father."

Sasuke stopped, midstep and looked over his shoulder at Angel.

"I'll think about it." Was all he said, before he was gone, stalking towards his bedroom, leaving his step-mother in the sitting room.

Sasuke slammed his bedroom door loudly, giving an angered sigh into the messy room.

"Damnit 'Tachi..." Sasuke growled as he kicked a drawer on his dresser shut.

His toes throbbed painfully, but he didn't care.

It disgusted him that people forced him to be something he wasn't, and made him audition for something he didn't want to do, just to save face of his brother's stupid mistake.

If it had been up to him, he'd rather have blemishes and zits and messy bed head and sleep till twelve every day, rather than get up at 5:30 to practice the violin, have his hair done by professional, have perfect skin and have to wear a suit every night so he could go to function or other.

He hated the perfection that surrounded him a good portion of the time.

Though many people thought he was a perfectionist...

He really wasn't.

He would never admit it openly, but his room was a disaster area, he couldn't help it.

Loose sheet music scattered itself all over his bedroom floor and bed, two week old pairs of jeans sprawled _everywhere_, his tuxedo that he wore to performances was hanging uselessly from his ceiling fan, his hair brush could officially be deemed gone and there was an unusual substance growing on his dresser where a glass of milk had spilled a month previous.

Yes, Sasuke was secretly a messy child.

Sasuke realized that his thoughts were getting way off topic and he was supposed to be mad at Itachi, and Angel and his stupid tutor, instead of worrying about what his room was like.

He cursed heavily under his breath and fell onto his bed with an angry sound.

Sasuke's right hand slid off of his bed, into the laundry hamper where his violin and bow sat, safe from the disastrous area around them, he sat slowly and placed the red oak violin in his lap, slim, pale fingers tracing the engraved, cursive handwriting that spelled out _Sasuke_ with a flourish at the end.

He sighed quietly and tucked the instrument under his chin, tilting his head to lean on the black plate.

His bow came up to rest on the strings soundlessly, before he was dragging the horsehairs across the delicate strings.

Intricate notes filled his room slowly as fingers pressed along the fingerboard.

A slow, mournful tone that echoed in his head for a couple moments before sailing away locked in his memories...

Sasuke took a breath, pausing in his play for a millisecond, before continuing, the song picking up speed and volume, before finally, it came to a spiralling, dizzying climax that left Sasuke mildly light headed before it came floating down slowly, gradually slowing it's pace and coming to a nearly deathly halt, the last note shivering in the stale air of Sasuke's room.

And somewhere in the back of shivering Sasuke's mind, a little voice whispered to him...

_'This is like sex for you isn't it?'_

And Sasuke nearly laughed at the thought.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

To be continued...

Author's Notes:

Well, not sure what to say except here's the first chappie of "Music", my very first FanFic!!!!

Reviews please!!!

They're my life source!


	3. Chapter 2

Title:Music, Chapter 2

Author:Kamisado

Characters: Sasuke (Violin), Naruto (Clarinet), Lee (Cello), Hinata (Flute), Gaara (Piano), and mentions of Itachi.

Rating: T might go up in later chapters.

Note: This is in an AU. "Speech". 'Thought'

Suggested Song:http://kiendo. Play during the flashback.

Warning: Yaoi, boy-love, shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: If I honestly owned Naruto, a good portion of the time would be spent with Naruto and Sasuke... without clothes... In the bathouse... DAILY. But sadly, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Oh well, I guess I'll have to deal with awesome fan fiction.

Chapter 2

By the time Sasuke had made it down to dinner three hours later, he'd managed to play through a third of the sheet music that was laying all over his room.

And his fingers were killing him.

There had been other times, where he would sit up in his room, when he was angry or upset, and he would sit there, playing each piece of music to perfection, over and over until red stained the strings and his fingers ached with the burn of open flesh.

He could feel his left pinkie blistering a little bit, he could already tell that it was going to hurt later, but right now, he didn't care, he just wanted to get downstairs, eat dinner and then disappear into his room again...

Or possibly the attic.

There wasn't much up there, but what was up there, was every memory he held of his brother.

Photos, childhood toys, books, old music, and even Itachi's violin.

Yes, maybe Sasuke would go up to the attic tonight...

Just to press his already aching fingers into the finger board of Itachi's violin, feel the memories overwhelm him a little.

"Hey Sasuke!"

_'Guess not__'_Sasuke thought as his father's voice rang out in the massive kitchen. _'__Damn__'_

Sasuke acknowledged his father's presence with a flick of his hand in a half wave.

"What kind of hello was that?!" Sasuke's father asked.

Sasuke shrugged, falling boneless into a chair and scuffing the tiled floor as he pulled himself closer to the table.

He yawned, one hand coming up to cover his mouth as his father and Angel sat at the table, the plates already filled and placed at each respectable seat.

"So, how is everyone?" his father asked the question, and Sasuke knew that the tone meant that he was making conversation and honestly, didn't care.

So Sasuke's usual response?

"Fine."

"That's good. Did you practice?"

Angel decided to cut in here.

"You should've heard him! He's been at it practically all day!"

"Don't injure your hands Sasuke, you have an audition tomorrow and we can't risk you not getting in because you practiced too much." Sasuke's father pointed at him with his chopsticks after swallowing a mouthful of fish.

"Yes father."

"You awfully quiet today Sasuke, did something happen?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, _'You would know if you were here a little more often...'_ Sasuke thought angrily, before responding with calm "Nothing."

"Hmm... I think maybe you should go to bed early tonight Sasuke." Angel piped up, placing a cool hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine, but I think you're right mum I suppose I'll go up now, I'm not really all too hungry right now. If you will both excuse me..." Sasuke rose from his seat and made his way to the sink with his half empty plate.

"Alright Sasuke, we'll see you in the morning." Angel said, smiling at him softly.

"Night Sasuke." Sasuke's father said nothing more as Sasuke padded gently up the stairs in his sock clad feet.

Once Sasuke made it up the stairs, he walked right past his room and straight to the end of the hall, where the door to the attic was.

Sasuke placed his fingers on the door handle and pushed down, pulling the door open.

He paused at the base of the darkened circular stairs, before walking up, stepping lightly on the ancient metal stairs, intricate floral designs engraved into the steel.

Moments later he was coming to a stop and the very peek of his home, looking around the dusty attic, filled with boxes and family heirlooms.

Sasuke reached over and flicked on the light switch, the room remained in the dark and he gave a heavy sigh.

Looked like he was going to have to do this in the dark.

He stepped carefully over cracks and wires across the floorboards and came to the far wall, where a window was, a cushioned seat beneath it, overlooking the river.

Sasuke took a tentative seat under the window and reached into the nearest box, pulling a silver photo frame out of it, and running his aching fingertips over the platinum plating.

Within the photo sat Itachi, at one of his first violin performances.

Itachi had to only have been about 12 or so, and Sasuke was sitting in the audience that night.

He remembered the peaceful melodic sound that Itachi had produced, even then.

Although Itachi had admittedly hit a few, painfully wrong notes, the only thing Sasuke had heard was the emotion and soul that Itachi had poured into it.

Sasuke felt the sting of tears behind his eyes, and set down the picture before he lost what little control he had.

Reaching his hand into the box again, he felt his hand wrap around the neck of his brother's violin.

He pulled the instrument out of the box and touched the strings with his pained hands.

"...'Tachi..."

As on Sasuke's own violin, there was Itachi's name engraved into the back.

Sasuke spotted the bow leaning against the side of the box and he pulled it out.

He tucked the violin under his chin and placed the bow onto the strings...

And then with the drag of the bow, a single, solitary note rang out in the attic and Sasuke felt chills running up his spine as he remembered the performance the night of Itachi's death.

Flashback

Sasuke sat in his red velvet lined chair, cushioning bending under his weight, as he sat and stared at the stage, where the red curtains hung from the ceiling in soft folds.

He heard his father and REAL mother arguing quietly beside him, and as per usual, he was ignoring them, patiently awaiting his brother's appearance.

Itachi was the only reason Sasuke ever showed up to these goddamn stuck up things.

A sigh later and a hush was falling over the crowd as Itachi took his place on the stage, legs spread apart in his usual stance.

Itachi made solid eye contact, but unlike all the other nights, Sasuke didn't see the little smirk he always got from Itachi.

That was how he knew this night was going to be different than all the others...

And for the very first time...

Itachi had an accompanist, a small, pale, blonde boy took his seat at the piano and started them both off.

Itachi placed his bow on the strings and created sound, the resounded in the hall and Sasuke felt chills run up his spine.

The song, so sad...

So soft...

Sasuke felt his chest tighten slightly and inhaled as for once, both his parents stopped arguing and stared.

Time stood still for Sasuke as he watched the single emotion his brother wore as the song came to a close.

End Flashback

Sasuke must not have realized it, but by now, he was crying relatively hard.

Salty tears slipped silently down his cheeks, and he was nearly hiccupping for air.

"T-Tachi..." Sasuke growled as he set down the violin before he stained the delicate wood with his tears.

"W-Why!?" Sasuke hissed it loudly into the empty room and took a calming breath. "What the hell were you thinking Itachi?! This is your entire fault..."

Sasuke shook away the moment of hysteria and wiped his tears away angrily.

He left the picture and the violin both sitting on the bench as he jogged down the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

_'I don't even want to know why the fuck I went up there to see that shit.'_ Sasuke thought as he stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him, locking it and sitting on his bed once again.

To Be Continued...

alright, second chappie up!

Thanks to my 2 reviewers!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Title:Music, Chapter 3

Author:Kamisado

Characters: Sasuke (Violin), Naruto (Clarinet), Lee (Cello), Hinata (Flute), Gaara (Piano), and mentions of Itachi.

Rating: T might go up in later chapters.

Note: This is in an AU. "Speech". 'Thought'

Warning: Yaoi, boy-love, shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: If I honestly owned Naruto, a good portion of the time would be spent with Naruto and Sasuke... without clothes... In the bathouse... DAILY. But sadly, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Oh well, I guess I'll have to deal with awesome fan fiction.

Chapter 3

_Bzzt__Bzzt__Bzzt__Bzzt_

Sasuke rolled slowly on his bed with a groan, a single hand slamming down onto his alarm clock that was buzzing at him like an enraged bee.

_'Shut up...' _Sasuke thought grouchily as he sat up slowly.

It was a Saturday...

And he was awake at 5:30 in the morning.

Sasuke ran his hand through his sleep tousled hair and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

_'It's way __to__ early for this...'_

A cold shiver chased up his spine and he wrapped his blanket around his shoulders, tucking his legs up under the black fabric.

Sasuke gave a wide yawn and stood from his place, dragging the blanket behind him like a cloak, it was much to early to be conscious, but seeing as this was the only chance he got to practice alone and without bothering anyone...

Seeing as by now the house was empty.

He leaned against his dresser, avoiding the strange substance from the milk and took up his violin and bow.

Again, he placed it under his chin and started practicing.

He was going to be at this for at least another hour and a half, so he might as well start with something simple and work his way up to something he needed to concentrate on to do.

Before Sasuke could really get into his practice however, a knock came at his door.

A sharp repetitive rap, that had Sasuke dropping his violin from its place at his chin to hold it by his side.

"What?" He asked grouchily.

Angel poked her head into the room tentatively. "Uh, Sasuke, your father would like you downstairs before he leaves."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm not sure why Sasuke, he just said he wanted to talk to you." Angel shut the door behind her as she left.

Sasuke sighed under his breath, a little annoyed that his morning routine had been interrupted.

He hated it when his mornings were off, because then the whole DAY was going to be off.

"What did you want father?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.

"Nothing much, Sasuke, only to wish you luck on your audition."

"You know father, you wouldn't have needed to interrupted my morning routine to tell me something as trivial as that." Sasuke could help but let a little venom taint his voice as he spoke to his father. "Now then, I'm gonna go back, and practice. If anyone has anything more to say, I suggest you say it now, unless you want me pissed later."

Sasuke's father remained silent.

"Good." Sasuke turned soundlessly and stalked back up the stairs.

Once Sasuke had closed his bedroom door behind him, he heard the car start outside and watched from the window as his father pulled out of the garage and drove down the massive driveway and away from the house.

_'__W__hat an idiot...'_ Sasuke thought before resuming his earlier position.

A angry, frustrated sound later and he was starting a fast song, all the frustration that had built up over the week pouring into the music and giving it life.

The violin trembled and shook in his hands as his bow moved across the strings in a violent, infuriating motion, his long slim fingers danced over the finger board of the instrument in a desperate attempt to keep the tempo he was going at.

_'Faster...push it harder, push yourself harder Sasuke...'_

Sasuke's thoughts had become rather desperate, and he couldn't help but give a rather husky chuckle at the sexual insinuations they held.

The bow and his fingers moved faster and he felt a shiver shoot it's way up his spine, he was getting closer...

Closer to the climax of the song...

And then it slammed back down as Angel knocked again.

Sasuke's finger slipped on a string and he cursed loudly as a sour note and a screech caused the entire song to come to a screaming halt.

"FUCK!" Sasuke tossed the instrument and bow onto his bed, before whipping around and flinging his door open angrily. "WHAT?!"

Angel stared at him, a little implication of fear in her crystalline blue eyes.

"What do you want Angel?!" Sasuke asked, a little calmer.

"The limousine is outside waiting for you if you are to be going to your audition." Angel replied timidly.

Sasuke took a couple calming breaths.

"Alright, tell them I'll be down in a few minutes." Was all he said before closing the door to get ready.

As Sasuke ran a comb through his black hair, he glanced over at his clock.

11:30, he'd already been awake for six hours.

He turned his attention back to getting ready as he pulled a shirt over his shoulders, doing up the little black buttons in the front and straightening it out over his black jeans.

He slipped a belt around his waist, over his shirt and buckled it, turning the clasp to the side.

Sasuke topped off his ensemble with a simple black pinstripe fedora.

Picking up his violin and bow, he placed both carefully into their proper case, snapping it shut with the clasps and then leaving his room, closing the door behind him.

He jogged down the stairs and slipped on his black sneakers, before leaving the house to catch the limo.

To Be Continued...

Sorry this chap was so short, I have nothing exciting in this chapter.

Next chapter will DEFINITELY be longer I PROMISE.

Chappie 3 UP!


	5. Chapter 4

Title:Music, Chapter 4

Author:Kamisado

Characters: Sasuke (Violin), Naruto (Clarinet), Lee (Cello), Hinata (Flute), Gaara (Piano), and mentions of Itachi.

Rating: T might go up in later chapters.

Note: This is in an AU. "Speech". 'Thought'

Recommended Song: http://profile. Yaoi, boy-love, shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: If I honestly owned Naruto, a good portion of the time would be spent with Naruto and Sasuke... without clothes... In the bathouse... DAILY. But sadly, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Oh well, I guess I'll have to deal with awesome fan fiction.

* * *

Chapter 4

Sasuke took his seat in the limousine, the door slamming behind him as the driver closed it before returning to his seat at the front.

Setting his violin on the seat next to him, Sasuke looked out the window as the black limo pulled away from the house and started the 10 minute drive down the driveway.

Trees and fountains and floral bushes flickered past Sasuke's line of view that was aimed at nothing in particular.

Gardeners waved and he ignored them, knowing that they couldn't see him, what with the tinted windows and all.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke gave a heavy sigh as he heard the ticking of the turning signal and then the limo was making a wide right turn.

_'I wonder who I'm showing off for today...'_ Sasuke thought to himself as the hum of the engine whirred in his ears. _'Probably some ancient old hag.'_

He'd auditioned for that type once before, and it was not an experience he wanted to repeat _ever_ again.

The old woman was deaf and never knew what notes he was hitting, and was always shouting at him to play louder.

He'd walked out then, and got the place he'd wanted anyways.

Sasuke was quite used to getting what he wanted.

Being who and what he was, he _always_ got what he'd wanted.

Girls, money, clothes, fame, fortune...

But there was one thing in that category he would like to change.

Girls, money, clothes, fame, fortune...

Yes, he'd like to change the girls to boys and then he would be set for life.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, the famed violinist, with stunningly good looks and impeccable talent... was gay.

And damn proud of the fact.

Of course, no one but Sasuke knew, and of course, if anyone _ever_ found out, his career was as good as over.

He would never live that down if the tabloids got a hold of that, he'd be royally screwed.

Not to mention what his father would do.

Sasuke's father was nice enough, but when you really got Mr.Uchiha going, then you'd have a problem.

Mr.Uchiha could have those moments of pure hatred that usually resulted in Angel sitting on the couch with ice on her forming black eye.

Yes, Mr.Uchiha was not a very nice person after some help from Jack Daniels.

Sasuke had never personally felt his father's wrath, but had found Itachi once after he'd been in an argument with their father.

---Flashback---

"...'Tachi?"

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"A-Are you okay?"

There was a pause as Itachi turned to look at his younger sibling.

"Depends on what you consider okay."

"Well...You're alive aren't you?" Sasuke took the initiative and sat on the edge of Itachi's bed in the pitch black room.

"Tch... You know, people keep telling me that, yet I never seem to believe it."

Sasuke gave his brother a look that only read that he didn't understand.

"Sasuke, why do you think mom left dad?"

"Because dad's a man-bitch?" Sasuke said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Itachi gave a sort-of-grin and looked beside him.

"Yeah, that's probably one of the reasons... But...I think it might've been my fault too..."

Sasuke gave Itachi the look again. "Why do you say that?"

"Well...She found something."

"What did she find?"

Itachi remained silent for a few seconds.

"We're lucky people Sasuke, you and I. We've got talent, and money, and a mother who loves us... And yet..."

"And yet...?"

"And yet I really see no point in living. Sure, I make music and money. I've brought grown men to tears with the emotion in my music, I've turned every woman I've met into a puddle of lust, but after I die, will anyone honestly remember that?"

Sasuke looked at his brother with conflicting emotions.

"I'd remember." Sasuke said. "I'd remember every single note you ever played, every single life you've ever changed...Including mine 'Tachi."

Itachi looked over at the younger, and then a slow, small, almost unnoticed smile made it's way across his face.

"Thanks Sasuke. I appreciate it."

"I know you do 'Tachi."

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could find me some ice or something? I think my wrist might be broken."

---End Flashback---

Itachi hadn't been able to play the violin for two months after that.

And Sasuke still resented his father for all he had done to Itachi.

Itachi had made music that made the very hearts of millions tremble and melt, and his father, was only in it for the money, he had been since Itachi had first picked up the violin.

Itachi had played for some of the most prestigious events and people, he'd played alongside the most amazing vocalists in their lifetime, and it was all ended when Itachi had stood on top of the Australia Opera House.

On his toes, like a ballerina at the climax of their dance, balancing perfectly on the box toe of their slipper, before falling forwards into a graceful pose.

But instead of falling into a graceful pose, Itachi had fallen into a spiralling, dizzying descent, that had Itachi's hair whipping out of it's tight, neat ponytail and into a tangled web of onyx strands.

And when the descent had ended, Itachi laid spread eagled on the ground, hair and blood mingling in a blood-spattered tragedy.

And the look on his face as the paramedics turned him was nothing but a simple smile that Sasuke had never seen on his face before.

It was a look of pure peace.

Sasuke finally realized just how far away his thoughts had carried him, and raising a hand to scratch his chin, he felt the wet sting of tears on his cheeks.

"Shit."

Sasuke leaned over to either sides of the limousine and slammed his hand down on the locks before he brought his knees to his chin and leaned back in his seat, sighing in pain.

_'Damnit, I hate how emotional I've been lately. What the hell is wrong with me?!'_

Sasuke angrily jerked his phone out of his pocket and dialled the driver at the front of the limo.

"Yes Mr.Uchiha?"

"Can we please make a couple of stops before we get to the audition?"

"Of course Mr.Uchiha. Where to?"

"The graveyard please, I would like to see my brother's grave."

"Yes Sir."

"Thank you." Sasuke hung up his phone and looked out the window again.

He'd been thinking a rather lot about his brother lately, so what better opportunity to visit his grave, then now, use it as an excuse that he needed luck...

Yes, he'd use that as his excuse.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stretched his legs as he stepped out of the back of the limo, the driver standing respectably beside the door, not questioning a thing.

The ravenette took a few steps from the limousine before turning to speak to the driver.

"Do a lap or two around the block. Meet me back here."

The driver gave a nod, before slamming the car door and walking back to the front of the limo and getting in without another word.

"Good, now that he's gone, I'll have some time to think." Sasuke spoke to the empty air and walked from where he and the driver had split, walking towards the family plots.

The place where Itachi was buried.

The plots were never one of Sasuke's favourite places to be, but this was a special occasion.

This was for Itachi.

Sasuke stopped in front of a tall statue of an angel, wings spread wide, and hands in a classic praying position.

The youngest Uchiha stared up at the relatively intimidating statue, before his eyes trailed down to the vase at the foot of the angel, holding dead and blackened roses, that were delicate in the winter air.

Sasuke's eyes travelled further down and onto the flat front of the grave marker.

_'Here lies Uchiha Itachi, a loving brother, son and musician... He played the melodies of Angels, perhaps now he can play those melodies __with__ them.'_

Sasuke stared at the inscription for a few moments, before leaning against the gravestone behind him, footsteps crunching in the snow.

Sasuke sighed, his breath freezing in front of him in white plumes as he removed his hat and watched the grave.

No changes since the last time he'd been there...

That within itself was rather amazing.

No new bits of graffiti announcing stupid bits of untruthful information.

No new, A.G loves B.D.

No new insults towards their family.

No, it was the same as it was the day it was placed.

Yes, it was the same...the same pale stone, the solitary silence that left Sasuke feeling a little bit empty, the same delicate roses in the same stone vase.

"Mr.Uchiha?"

Sasuke, grit his teeth in anger.

"What? I told you to meet me at the entrance."

"I know, but we really should be going, your audition is in an hour."

Sasuke didn't reply, at least, not vocally.

Instead he placed his hat back on his head and started his trek back to the limo, the driver following quietly behind him.

Sasuke climbed into the backseat, but before closing the door, he leaned out to talk to the driver.

"Could we possibly grab me a coffee, I'm not exactly awake yet."

Once again the driver complied and slid into his own seat, turning the keys in the ignition again and they pulled away from the cemetery entrance.

"See you later brother..."

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke showed up to his audition with an iced coffee and with enough time to tune and warm himself up.

However, when he got into the audition room, he found himself rather surprised...

A table holding four other people, none of which looked older than him.

A short boy, with gold-blonde hair that was tamed with a baseball cap, blonde bangs swept to the side in what Sasuke could only call an 'emo' fashion.

His slim, lithe hands were twirling a pen around and around, the plastic clacking against his rings.

To be honest, he looked rather bored.

Cerulean blue eyes were whirling around the room, as if taking everything in for the first time.

The blonde yawned, mouth opening wide and Sasuke felt a spark of heat drop into his stomach as he struggled to stifle a chill.

Beside the blonde, was another boy, with blood red hair that was hidden under a black paper boy's hat, wearing glasses with thin, rectangular wire frames.

The glasses rested on the tip of his nose and he was looking down at paper work in front of him, leaning over to talk to the blonde.

The blonde in turn leaned towards the redhead to listen and was nodding, before giving a feral grin.

_'Filed teeth?'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he saw the jagged edges on the blonde's teeth.

The redhead leaned back in his own direction and his hair shifted in the motion.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to the red marking on his forehead.

_'A__ t__attoo?__ What a bizarre place for a tattoo...__A__ tattoo of __Love?'_

Sasuke was about to say something, but his eye caught the pretty raven haired girl on the other side of the blonde.

She had wide, pearly white eyes and chin length purple-black hair, with bangs that hung about shoulder length.

And on the opposite side of her was a third boy, chin length black hair that was cut into choppy layers with a sheen that could put a diamond to shame.

Sasuke blinked at the group, before raising a hand to his mouth and clearing his throat.

"Excuse me..."

The blonde jolted at the sound and fell out of his seat.

"Idiot! Warn someone when you're going to be walking into a quiet room and start talking damnit! I was trying to concentrate!" The blonde said, pulling himself back onto his chair in one smooth move and flicking a piece of his blonde hair back into place.

"Sorry." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Alright, let's get this over with, we need to go to lunch after this." The redhead poked the blonde in the ribs to hush whatever he was about to say.

"I-If you w-would please t-take y-your sp-spot M-Mr.Uchiha..." The girl had spoken that time, in a timid voice that made Sasuke blink.

He nodded his head, removing his hat and placing it on the corner of his music stand.

He was rather glad that he'd warmed up the strings and tuned, had he not, there would've been an issue, considering these people seemed to need to be somewhere.

Sasuke took his place in front of the four.

"What are you playing?" The third boy with the raven hair spoke this time.

"Violin Concerto Number three by Mozart." Sasuke said.

"Go ahead and let's get this over with." The blonde spoke that time.

Sasuke tucked the instrument under his chin and placed the bow on the strings.

Sasuke counted himself off in his head and played, the looks on their faces changed from sceptical to intrigued almost immediately.

It ended all too quickly and eight minutes later, Sasuke was finishing the song and relaxing from his taut as a wire stance, allowing his arms to hang at his sides, his left hand holding the violin and right holding the bow.

He watched in interest as the four leaned in together for a moment before leaning back.

"Well, we...weren't expecting to do as well as that...you're in. I want you here tomorrow for six thirty, no later. If you're late, we'll give a call to one of the understudies. Here's the music, go over it tonight." The blonde was speaking that time.

Sasuke blinked once or twice in shock.

_'What? No pay-offs? No huge ordeal? No party? Oh thank god. __'_ Sasuke thought to himself. "Thank you for your time." Sasuke was about to turn to leave but a voice called him back.

"Uchiha."

He looked back.

It was the blonde.

"Just because of your family name and history, don't expect special treatment and..." He paused. "Welcome to the family."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Wow, that one was a little longer than the previous chapters. 2457 words! YAAAAY! Well, **__**thankies**__** to all my reviewers, I'm hoping I'll be able to keep everyone in character, but please let me know if I don't. **_

_**Happy Christmas everyone!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Title:Music, Chapter 5

Author: Kamisado

Characters: Sasuke (Violin), Naruto (Clarinet), Lee (Cello), Hinata (Flute), Gaara (Piano), and mentions of Itachi.

Rating: T might go up in later chapters.

Note: This is in an AU. "Speech". 'Thought'.

Warning: Yaoi, boy-love, shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: If I honestly owned Naruto, a good portion of the time would be spent with Naruto and Sasuke... without clothes... In the bathouse... DAILY. But sadly, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Oh well, I guess I'll have to deal with awesome fan fiction.

Thankies to all my reviewers!!! 19! I'm so proud of meself! Wuv you all!

Chapter 5

Sasuke walked up the front steps of his house, still a little stunned at what had happened.

He'd gotten in... In one shot...no more auditions?

No second round?

Hell, he'd expected a little more of a challenge.

Sasuke walked straight up to his room after entering the house, slamming his door behind him and tossing his hat onto his bed.

Curiosity had finally set in about the music that he'd received, pulling open the folder; he found several pieces of paper.

Three of which were attached to each other, in one long piece.

Ah, so _that's_ where the challenge was hiding.

Sasuke had a sudden urge to hop up on his cluttered bed and jump, but he managed to keep calm and just sat, barely stifling a grin.

He tapped out the rhythm with his foot, counting measures and humming the notes.

It was a relatively slow piece that he'd heard a couple times before, hell it was in his favourite movie.

But that's not why he recognized it as soon as he hummed the first couple notes, no the reason...

_'Why does everything seem to be connecting to Itachi lately?'_ Sasukethought sulkily.

Yes, this was one of the final pieces Itachi had played and, per usual with Sasuke's late brother, this song was no different than all the rest.

With that slow, sombre, intensely depressing melody that just broke one's heart.

Sasuke sighed, he seemed to be doing an awful lot of that lately, and placed the piece of music on his music stand and sat on his bed, staring at it intently, as if it were going to leap to life and play itself.

But as one could expect, it remained silently sitting on the music stand, not doing a thing, except looking exactly as a piece of music should look.

Boring.

Just a piece of paper with ink on it, and it didn't become music until someone played it from the heart...

Or so Sasuke had been told.

He'd never been able to quite grasp what Itachi had, that heavenly, trembling sound that resounded in his head, and made his knees go weak.

But then, that was expected if this music needed to be played from the _heart_.

Sasuke wasn't even sure if he had a heart anymore.

But then, maybe he would find it, eventually he would.

He stared at the music for another ten minutes before rising from his spot to grab something to eat, before coming back up to sort the music out.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Sasuke awoke with a jolt the next morning, his eyes blurry and clouded with sleep, blinking rapidly so he could read the digits on his clock.

He gave an annoyed groan as he realized that he'd awoken an hour before his alarm was set to go off.

"Shit..." he growled as he rolled over, pulling his black comforter over his head and burying himself into his pillow, grumbling annoyances.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke would've normally been asleep, thankful for sleep, but no, something was keeping him awake.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he snarled as he realized that he was not going to get back to sleep, sitting up and kicking his blankets off of himself, hair sleep dishevelled and poking out at odd angles .

Well, if he wasn't going to get any more sleep, he may as well get up.

If only to find himself exhausted later.

Sasuke left his warm bed, grumbling at himself and the stupid world and his stupid overactive imagination that had him stupidly waking up at stupid hours in the stupid morning when no other stupid people were even conscious.

Yes, Sasuke realized a little belatedly that he was once again talking to himself, and immediately stopped his angsting.

_'Talking to __myself__ is REALLY going to help my career.'_ He thought, rolling his eyes as he stepped into the living room to sit on the plush black, leather sofa that his father had spent way to much money on in the first place.

Sasuke looked around the room, never really in here himself, he tucked his knees up to his chin, wrapping his lithe, long arms around them.

The wall sconces shone a pale yellow light onto the mocha coloured walls that ended at the cream roof and on the floor at the caramel carpets.

Sasuke looked at the plasma screen t.v. that was always on, no matter what time of the day, and watched as a little white box appeared on the screen, telling him the information of the current song that had started.

A man's voice came on over the speakers that were in each corner of the room, and Sasuke's mind registered it as reptilian, husky and just a little bit seductive.

Across from where Sasuke was sitting was a recliner, in the same color and fabric as the couch on which he was comfortable, between the two was a glass topped coffee table.

But nothing in this room read 'home'

All the entire room 'read' was 'I-have-money-so-I'm-gonna-make-my-house-perfect'.

No pictures, newspapers, or...anything really.

He ran a hand through his messy hair, taming it slightly.

He closed his eyes longer than a standard blink and just breathed deep for a moment, the voice of the man on the t.v., the music he remembered he had made the previous night, the creaking of the door opening.

Wait, the door was opening!?

Sasuke was up in on fluid motion and tip toed silently over to the front door.

"Okay, come in, just make sure my son doesn't hear us..."

"Hear _what_ dad?" Sasuke stopped and leaned against the wall to look at his father and what could only be described as a skank.

Waist length blonde and brown streaked hair, green eyes, a face that looked like all the flesh had been pulled back and held with a clamp, and she had to have weighted less than Sasuke and her jeans didn't look like they would fit his thigh.

"Sasuke..." His father whirled around to look at him at the first sign of his son's voice.

"Hear _what_?" Sasuke asked, folding his arms across his chest and a look in his eyes that read one thing:

_'Busted.'_ Sasuke thought with glee.

"Oh, nothing Sasuke, why are you up so early?" his father asked, avoiding the subject.

"Couldn't sleep." The ravenette replied with a shrug. "Who's this?"

"Liza."

"Uh-huh. Friend of mum's?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-Yeah, she's a friend of Angel's." His father grinned nervously.

"Right, should I let her know she's here?" Sasuke asked, making his way towards the stairs.

"NO!" His father snarled. "I-It's a surprise."

"What's the occasion?" Sasuke turned to look back at his father and the increasingly nervous 'Liza'.

"No occasion."

"Alright, I'll see you later _dad_, I'm thinking I'm gonna go for a walk." Sasuke said, slipping on his runners swiftly and breezing past his father and 'Liza'.

Before Sasuke's father had any chance to object, Sasuke was slamming the door behind him, leaving the elder man and the woman to look nervously at each other.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"And once again, he's brought home someone a half his age." Sasuke thought in frustration.

It disgusted him, how his father used people and especially women to get what he wanted.

Sasuke hated that man with a passion, hated his father, the women, the drinking, the frequent partying...

EVERYTHING about the man.

But Sasuke wasn't about to let that bother him right now.

Right now, he was alone in his home's extensive garden in all it's predawn beauty.

Silent, beautiful, it was bliss when Sasuke got chances like this, because he very rarely got them.

He walked quietly down around to the back of the house, sneakers crunching on the gravel, and dark eyes flitting from one exotic and colourful flower to the next, appreciating the glow that surrounded the area whilst the sky was still a deep azure, pinkish smouldering in the distance before the sun rose up.

No maids or butlers or fathers or mistresses to bother him, no gardeners, no caretakers, just, him and the garden.

Now Sasuke wasn't a gardener by any means, but he simply loved the effortlessness of the garden's beauty.

The red and blue flowers that blossomed around the fountains and the pretty lilies that flourished in the koi pond.

The towering evergreens and oak trees that lined the perimeter of the estate.

And then the center piece to the entire garden, a towering fountain that sprayed crystalline blue water from several golden carp that were arranged into a simple overflowing pile, as if they were all leaping from the pond, where the water landed, with a little noises.

Yes, this, this moment in time, where he was alone, surrounded by beauty, is what made him feel alive.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and kicked off his shoes, sitting at the edge of the koi pond and dipping his feet in, cool water sending shivers up and down his spine a couple times before settling.

He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, before falling back and using his arms as a pillow.

Plus green grass tickled the back of his neck and shoulders, as his too big t-shirt had slipped down to reveal his pale collarbone and part of his spine, and his black hair tangled in with loose pieces of grass from the last time it was trimmed.

Yes, now Sasuke could fall asleep.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Shit! What time is it!?" Sasuke thought, bolting upright as he felt the sun on his face.

He looked around and cursed heavily as he saw that the caretakers and gardeners were already busy.

Sasuke didn't even bother putting his runners back on as he leapt up and darted for the house, gravel digging into the palms of his feet, sharp edges clinging to his pale flesh, before he was skidding to a stop in front of the front door and yanked it open painfully rough.

He ran inside the house and looked into the living room to see that the clock read 5:30.

_'Oh thank god'_ he thought to himself, taking a couple calming breaths.

He slowly made his way upstairs to throw on some clothes before he left for practice.

He opened his bedroom door and looked into his room.

_'What, am I, going, to , wear?!'_ he thought grouchily as he walked in and stormed into his closet, tearing clothes off of hangers, only to toss them to the floor in anger.

Sasuke felt his hand skim over a pair of jeans and he pulled them down, satisfied that he'd at least found pants.

He kicked off his pyjamas and pulled his jeans on carefully, he really didn't need to rip them any more than they were already torn in the knees.

Sasuke looked around the room again and found a shirt similar to yesterdays that wasn't too wrinkled and he shrugged it on, choosing to only do it up half way, before yanking on a pair of socks and placing the same hat on his head from the previous day.

Alright, good enough.

He'd managed to look good without making too much of an effort, what he aimed for at all times.

Sasuke yawned again and slipped his violin and bow into their case and grabbed the sheet music off of his stand, before walking out of his room, closing the door behind him, only to see Angel and his father come storming out of their bedroom.

"JUST WHAT THE _FUCK_ WERE YOU THINKING!?" Angel shouted, Sasuke was a little stunned, he didn't know that the small girl was capable of making such an angry sound.

"She doesn't mean anything to me Angel! I swear!" Sasuke's father looked a little desperate.

"You mean like how _I_ didn't mean anything when you're WIFE caught us?!" Angel asked furiously, whipping around.

Sasuke's father seemed to be at a loss for words, and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Liza sneaking away from the scene of the crime and took that as his cue to leave before things got really ugly.

Sasuke shook his head as he walked down the stairs, shouting voices not stopping until he'd left the building to get into his limousine.

"Just, drive." Sasuke said before the driver even had a chance to ask.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Sasuke had eventually told the driver where to go and they had made it on time, without any problems, Sasuke entering the building, once again carrying an iced coffee in one hand and his music and things in the other.

"Hey, the brat did show up, guess you lose Naruto." The redhead said as he spotted Sasuke entering the room, before glancing at the blonde with teal eyes.

The blonde whipped around and frowned.

"Damn, I did." He muttered.

"Pay up." The redhead smirked, a small show of his amusement.

The blonde glared at Sasuke before reaching out a hand to the redhead and dropping a twenty into his hand.

"Naruto my friend, I think you need to have a little more faith in your colleague! I'm sure he will do a wonderful job!"

Sasuke blinked.

It was way too early in the morning to be have that kind of volume.

That's right, he had yet to learn their names.

He walked a little further into the room and the blonde watched his movements out of the corner of his eye.

"So, Sasuke, I bet you'd like to know everyone's names?" he said, turning fully to watch the ravenette.

"It would probably be a necessity." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Well, over there, Mr.Loudmouth over there is Lee, our cellist." Naruto nodded towards the boy who had way too much volume to be natural.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sasuke!" He said, grinning widely and once again being much too loud for the morning.

"Hi."

"And beside me right here, this quiet little cutie is Hinata, the flutist."

She flushed bright scarlet and Sasuke feared she might faint.

"Then Mr.Scary here is Gaara, plays the piano."

Gaara acknowledged the introduction with a slight nod.

"And you are?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the other three before returning his gaze to the blonde.

"Naruto, clarinet."

"Mmhmm. Okay." Sasuke shrugged.

Now that he'd gotten that out of the way, he never had to actually start a conversation with any of them, and that was okay.

He honestly didn't care what their stories were, nor did he want them getting into _his_ business.

No, he much rather stay in his solitude with his music.

And Sasuke realized a little belatedly that Naruto was talking to him.

"Pardon?" Sasuke asked, looking back at the blonde.

"Did _you_ go _over_ the _music_?" Naruto asked, emphasizing every other word.

"Yes, _I_ went _over_ the _music_." Sasuke retorted, mocking the blonde, who just glared.

Sasuke shrugged it off and continued setting up, although he could still feel the blondes heavy glare between his shoulder's, burning a virtual hole into the back of his head.

Sasuke smirked.

This was going to be interesting.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

After they had all introduced themselves, the five of them had gotten set up and taken their seats.

Sasuke had figured out the group setting fairly quickly.

Hinata, was a quiet reserved flutist, nothing but perfection here.

A back straight as a rod, and legs folded gently under her chair, hands and instrument resting in her lap, and Sasuke had expected her to be rather quiet, but when she brought her flute to her lips and blew the first string of sounds into the room, he felt his mind slip away.

For such a quiet and silent girl, she had so much harboured power behind her.

And as Lee dragged his bow slowly across the wires that were so much longer than Sasuke's, the sound shivered into the core of Lee's cello before pouring out in a wave of sound that reminded Sasuke of a torrential rain.

All that energy Lee had earlier, seemed to place itself in the bow somehow, bleeding itself into the strings.

Sasuke had no idea where the bone tingling, low tones had come from, but he knew he liked it.

Gaara's playing was sort of expected, with hands like his.

His slim, deft fingers danced over the keys in a tantalizing sort of way, gut wrenching chords and shivering notes that left Sasuke a little light headed.

But what had surprised Sasuke the most about the other four, was Naruto.

He sat in his chair, sliding forward slightly, his fingers slipping like oil over the silver keys and lips sealing firmly around the mouthpiece and Naruto played with an amazingly jazz-like sound.

All passionate blues and no stiff classical, like Sasuke was so used to hearing from other clarinet players.

And yet, here he was, playing classical music for all he was worth.

But as soon as they all started playing together, _that_ was the moment of truth, and it gave Sasuke chills, as chords mingled and rhythms blended.

Oh yes, it was _heave__n_.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Sasuke stretched his sore arms as he and the other four musicians closed up for the day.

He couldn't remember a time when he'd played so much in one day.

"Good job today Sasuke!" Lee shouted excitedly.

When the group had paused for lunch, Lee had chattered alongside Naruto for fifteen minutes straight.

_'They both talk way too much...'_ Sasuke thought grouchily as he snapped the violin case shut.

He really had no reason not to be grouchy with Lee and Naruto...

There just seemed to be something between him and Naruto that prevented them from getting along.

No, he had absolutely no reason at all to be grumpy...with _them._

But he was grumpy about having to go home to a pissy Angel and a drunken father.

Hopefully, he could dash upstairs without being noticed, and therefore, not need to mediate between the two.

Or maybe spend the night in a hotel?

No, he'd left his credit card at home.

Damn, looked like there was nothing he _could_ do...unless...

Nah, it would never work... Well..._maybe_

Sasuke battled himself internally on his way to the limo, but nonetheless took a leap of faith and found himself dialling a number he hadn't called in a long time.

The phone on the other line rang once or twice, before it was answered.

_"Hello?"_

"...Hi mom."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

_"Sasuke?"_

"Yeah."

_"Oh, it's so good to hear from you __hon__! Why don't you call me more often?"_

Sasuke's nose twitched, as it often did when he was annoyed.

And right now, he was annoyed with his mother and her voice.

Her voice was never 'motherly' it was gravelly from smoking and had a high pitched nasal sound to it that just made Sasuke want to punch something.

"Yeah, uh, hey mom?"

_"Yes Sasuke?"_

"Could I... stay with you? Angel and dad got into a fight and I don't want to have to mediate between them and-"

It was here is mother cut him off.

_"Sasuke, I wish you could, I really I do, but, Rod's here and we-" _

Sasuke hung up on her.

He didn't want to hear about her stupid boy toy.

Really, he _hated_ that man.

He was barely three years older than Sasuke himself and was a baby faced model who in all senses should be dating someone as stupid as he was... for example, Angel maybe?

Sasuke gave an angry sigh.

He hated the people in his life.

"Hey."

Sasuke jolted a little and turned to face the person who'd spoken.

His eyes caught a shock of blonde hair and smirked.

"Hey."

"Your life too busy to grab a coffee?" Naruto asked, hands in his pockets, and clarinet case in his backpack from what Sasuke could see.

Sasuke shrugged. "Depends. Who's asking?"

"Who else but someone too bored to ask someone else worth hanging out with." He said with a grin.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as soon as the words had left his mouth.

"Fine, but don't expect a lot of talking." Sasuke said.

"I don't."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Sasuke sat across from Naruto at a coffee shop, leaning back in the too plushy arm chair, and sipping his too bitter coffee and nibbling on a cookie.

Naruto sat with his legs thrown casually over the arm of the chair, his head hanging over the other, his black jeans clinging to slim legs and giving Sasuke an overall good view of his...

Sasuke slapped himself mentally.

He just met the kid and already his imagination was going into overdrive.

_'Stop.__ That.'_ He told himself firmly, before Naruto was opening his mouth to speak.

"So Sasuke,"

"What did I say about talking?"

"Tough." Naruto shot him a sour look and he glared right back. "As I was saying, what exactly ever possessed you to take up the violin?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

_'Itachi'_

"That's none of your business." Sasuke said in a nasty tone.

"Well you don't have to get all defensive." Naruto said, rolling his head to look at Sasuke.

"I'm, not."

"Yes, you are." Naruto grinned as Sasuke scowled at him, pure venom directed at him.

"No. I'm really not." Sasuke said, trying not to grit his teeth.

"Yeah, you really are!" Naruto goaded, sitting up to grab his coffee and take a drink before setting it down again.

Sasuke glared. "Shut. Up."

"Nah, I don't feel like it. What crawled up your ass and died?" Naruto asked, swinging his legs around so he could face the raven head.

"Bite me."

"I would, but I'd really rather not." Naruto said, grinning.

Sasuke's nose twitched.

He was getting annoyed and it was obvious.

"Let's play twenty questions." Naruto said suddenly, boredom clearly taking over.

"What?" Sasuke said, his nose twitching again.

"You heard me, let's play twenty questions, I'm bored."

"Let's not and say we didn't okay?" Sasuke asked, hoping the blonde would drop it.

No such luck as the blonde started on the first question.

"Uh... Favourite song?"

"Why do you care?!" Sasuke's glare intensified and he was surprised that Naruto hadn't been reduced to a pile of ashes yet.

"Because we're playing a game, now answer the question." Naruto said.

"Fine. Favourite song? Celebrate The Summer, DJ Cammy."

"Really?" Naruto asked, nearly dropping his cup. "I would've pegged you for something a little more...ancient."

"Shut up. Next question."

"Okay, okay, fine. Hm... Favourite color?"

"Black."

They bounced back and forth like this for a while, before Naruto got a little too bold and dropped the a-bomb.

"Are you straight or gay?" Naruto asked with a smile that read mischief from a mile away.

Sasuke stiffened immediately.

"I don't see why that's any business of yours." Sasuke said, his fingers squeezing his coffee cup.

"Aw, is Sasuke afraid to answer?" Naruto teased, and he was rather lucky that Sasuke had the self control he did, otherwise he would've found Sasuke's coffee cup so far down his throat he wouldn't have been able to talk for a month.

"No, I'm not, I just don't see why you want to know, unless you're coming on to me."

Naruto glared.

"I am not!"

"Prove that."

"Why would I EVER hit on a cocky teme like you?! Being the self-centered prick you are, I can see why you'd think I was hitting on you. But seriously. No. Just, no." Naruto said, leaning back in his chair. "Unless you _want_ me to be hitting on you, which would answer the question."

"You're an idiot, you honestly _think_ that _anyone_ would want to hit on the likes of _you_?! I doubt that."

A glaring match ensued, only to be broken as the waitress walked over and dropped off their bill.

"Tch, I'm leaving. I don't even know why I agreed to play this stupid game."

"You didn't, I forced you." Naruto said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke said as he stormed out of the cafe and called started walking home.

_'I honestly can't believe I just played 20 questions with that, that...IDIOT!' _Sasuke thought angrily as he stalked down the street.

He wasn't sure when, but the streets sure got dark this time of year...

And being as sheltered as he was...

He shuddered slightly, but told himself that it was the cold, even if the sun had _just_ set.

Gravel crunched behind him and he tensed, quickening his pace slightly.

He hated being out in the dark...

Alone...

Without anything to protect himself...

Yeah, he was relatively scared right now.

tap

Tap

TAP

_TAP_

Someone was following him and getting way too close for comfort.

He wrapped his arms around himself tightly and sped up a little bit, turning right at the lights.

Sasuke had no idea where he was going, all he knew was he wanted to get away from there.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke whipped around and the mention of his name, hands clenched into fists.

"Oh, hey." Sasuke said, relief flooding his system as he realized that the person following had only been Naruto. "You really shouldn't stalk people this time of the night you know."

"Eh, whatever." Naruto said with a shrug. "Anyways, you left this in the cafe, and I believe you're going to need it for practice tomorrow."

Sasuke looked down at what Naruto was holding, his violin case.

"Oh, thanks..." Sasuke said, not making a move to take it.

He was still a little stunned that Naruto had made the effort to give it back.

"Well?"

Sasuke shook himself and reached out, his fingers sliding into the handle and brushing Naruto's own warm skin.

"Where are you headed Sasuke? You shouldn't be walking around alone this time of the night."

"And why not? I can take care of myself."

"Well, because you look like a girl, honestly Sasuke."

"I look, like a _what_?" Sasuke growled out slowly.

"You. Look. Like. A. _Girl_." Naruto said, grinning ferally.

Sasuke had the sudden urge to use his violin case as a club and beat the blonde within an inch of his life.

And the urge only increased as he realized that Naruto was taller than him by a good five inches.

_'Shit...'_ Sasuke's lips pursed into a firm line.

"I hate you."

"I know, now, would you like someone to walk Sasuke-kun home so he won't get scared?"Naruto asked teasingly, one finger touching Sasuke's chin.

"You touch me again, and I'll castrate you." Sasuke said, stepping back and whipping around to continue walking.

"Aw, did I hurt Sasuke-kun's feelings?" Naruto asked.

"Shush, and don't call me Sasuke-kun. My mom used to do that." Sasuke grumbled, the last part barely audible.

But Naruto followed Sasuke all the same.

They walked in perfect silence, cars going by every so often and honking at each other, Sasuke's sneakers tapping on the ground besides Naruto's own.

As they neared Sasuke's house, they sped up, Sasuke a little eager to go home and get some sleep.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke. I'm gonna head home."

"Do you want to come in for a drink or something?"

"Nah, I should go. Bye."

"...bye."

_'__Well, maybe Naruto i__sn't __SO__ bad.__'_Sasuke thought, smirking as he closed the door.

He _had_ walked Sasuke home after all.

Sasuke kept smirking as he kicked off his runners and dashed up the stairs two at a time, and as he reached his bedroom floor, he could already smell alcohol and he gulped.

That smell could only mean baaaad.

Sasuke tip toed towards his room and as he managed to get inside and get the door closed, it was struck open by his father.

"H-Hey dad..." Sasuke said, trying not to let fear override at this point.

"Sas'ke, where 'ave you been?" he slurred, the stench of alcohol wafting towards Sasuke.

"I-I went for a walk."

"d'you 'ave any idea -hic- what time it is?!" his father asked loudly.

"No dad. I j-just got home..."

"Who was at the door?"

"No one dad, just a friend."

"A friend who's a _guy_ walked you home!?"

"Y-Yeah, he l-lives in this direction too and decided to walk with me."

"Thah's a load of BS and you know it. Fucking fag you are."

"D-Dad you-"

"Useless piece of..." his father never finished his sentence, before Sasuke felt the sting of pain on his cheek.

His father had slapped him, and none to gently either.

Sasuke raised a hand to touch his cheek and was stunned to find blood on his fingertips.

He must have bitten himself by accident when his father had slapped him.

This was going to get ugly, he could already tell.

Sasuke looked up just in time to see his father bringing his fist into the side of his head, hard.

Sasuke fell into his dresser.

"Dad stop-"

"I will not have a fucking faggot in my family! I refuse!" his father shouted before shoving him to the ground and kicking him several times in the ribs.

Sasuke groaned in pain as his father slowed to a stops, the intervals between connections growing longer.

Sasuke's father threaded his fingers into Sasuke's hair, before gripping tight and pulling him up to his feet and slamming him against the wall.

"I don't want that little shit in my house again?! You hear me?!"

His father was so close Sasuke could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made him nauseous.

"Yes dad." Sasuke said, cursing himself for the pitiful way he sounded.

"Good." His father released him and stumbled from Sasuke's room.

Sasuke felt the sting of tears and he could feel his cheek swelling as he slid down the wall onto the floor.

_'I'm not going to cry,__I'm not going to cry,__I'm not going to cry...'_ Sasuke chanted internally but in vain as tears slid out the corners of his eyes and down his cheeks.

_'__fuck__...'_

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

TBC

A/N: I'm SOOO Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy. Please dun kill me!

hides I'll try to update a little sooner next time oki doke?


End file.
